


Untitled

by nothinbuttherain (beyondtherubicon)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dog Tags, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondtherubicon/pseuds/nothinbuttherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Comment_Fic. Prompt from xantalyn: Starbuck/Anders, dogtags and tattoos</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_Fic. Prompt from xantalyn: Starbuck/Anders, dogtags and tattoos

Mornings on New Caprica had never been silent affairs. There was always some sort of construction going on not to mention the noise created by living in tents placed almost on top of each other. Kara and Sam, like most of their neighbors, experimented with different noise reduction techniques like blankets hung on the wall but nothing ever did more than dim everything a little. On the mornings when it got to be too much but she was feeling too tired or lazy to get out of bed and tell everyone to shut the frak up Kara invented little games to distract herself, most of which involved the still sleeping form of her husband's body. Sam's years as an athlete hadn't quite instilled the deeply ingrained need to rise with the sun that Kara's years of military training had in her and it was a rare morning that he was awake before or at the same time as her. Her favorite game had been the one where she'd roll herself on to him from where she'd been sprawled out on her side of the cot, straddling his hips and hooking her arms under his so that as she slowly lowered herself on to him she could watch their tattoos slide together until they linked to form the pair of wings with the ring. It would never take more than a kiss at that point to get Sam to open his eyes and start right into helping Kara make more noise than anything their neighbors had been annoying her with.

 

Though not a quiet ship Galactica was quieter then New Caprica and the trick for Kara became not letting the silence and the warmth of Sam's body lead to any sort of sleeping. Her games became about dragging herself into alertness and also letting herself enjoy a few stolen moments of looking at Sam while he napped and not worrying over any emotions that might be displayed on her face. On the days when they weren't together she wouldn't look at her tattoo not wanting to deal with how it made think about all the things she wanted nothing more than to not think about. But in those moments of afterglow when they were all tangled up together in her bunk or the officer's quarters she couldn't help but let herself be drawn to this visible testament of how their bodies still fit perfectly together.

 

"I liked it better when you didn't where those," he whispered to her one day. Thinking he'd been asleep she was sliding herself up his body looking for a new way to fit their arms together. In the rush of getting their clothes off she'd forgotten to take off her dog tags and they were sliding up his skin just as closely as her body was. Kara pulled off of him with a scowl and started reaching around for her clothes which was always the signal that it was time for Sam to leave. But when she asked him over the next week she made sure they were off her body and in her locker before his shuttle even docked telling herself the whole time that she was only doing it because the game was too much fun for any distractions.


End file.
